Items to be consumed during medical surgical procedures are often provided in kits that are customized for the particular surgical procedure to be performed. For an implant procedure, these kits include various sizes of the implant, screws for securing the implant, and tools to be used during the procedure. After completion of the procedure, the kits must be replenished to replace items that were consumed. In the past, the replenishment was usually performed by a sales representative of the company that manufactured the kit. For example, the sales representative had a locker in a supply room in the hospital where the representative kept an inventory of items to be used to replace the consumed items. In most circumstances, the sales representative had to manually keep records of items consumed and the quantities of items to be ordered to replace inventory extracted from the locker.
Unfortunately, the inventory replenishment procedure described above was fraught with recording errors and outright fraud, particularly in situations where the sales representative collected a commission based on the number of items consumed during a surgical procedure.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for recording usage of consumable surgical items, ordering replacement items, receiving the items into inventory, and maintaining accurate records of consumed, ordered, and received items.